Ice Princess 2: Joyce
by Brenna's Urbangirl Projects
Summary: Joyce Buffy Harwood-Summers, the daughter of Dawn and Teddy Harwood-Summers, follows in her mother's footsteps as she trains for New England Figure Skating Regionals Competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary -** Joyce Buffy Harwood-Summers, the daughter of Dawn and Teddy Harwood-Summers, follows in her mother's footsteps as she trains for New England Figure Skating Regionals Competition.

 **Disclaimer -** Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon, Sarah Lawson owns On Edge, the first e-book in the Ice Skating Series.

 **Pairing -** Dawn/Teddy Harwood - Buffy/Thomas Springer (divorced) - Joyce/None Currently

 **A/U -** Set in my Ice Princess - Dawn universe, approximately 17 years after the conclusion of that story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Joyce Harwood-Summers took another lap around the deserted rink at the Summers and Summers Skating Rink, her blades carving into the ice as she gained momentum. Turning backward, Joyce skated three more hard strokes and planted her toe pick into the ice, feeling the burn in her quadriceps as she propelled her body upward into a triple Lutz. She knew she was in trouble after only two revolutions. While her brain willed her body to keep twisting in the air, somehow her skates didn't get the memo. She crashed hard, gasping as her hip hit the ice.

"Joyce," called out her coach and aunt. Buffy Summers skated toward her and glided to a stop, concern evident on her face. "You're a million miles away today, Joyce."

A strand of hair had slipped free from her ponytail and she tucked it behind her ear. "What do you mean, Aunt Buffy?"

"I know you can land that jump," Buffy said. "I've seen you do it many times. Why are you distracted?"

"I'll keep trying, Aunt Buffy." Joyce planted her hands on her hips and looked past Buffy. On the other side of the rink, Joyce's mom, Dawn Harwood-Summers, skated alongside a beginning blind skater.

Dawn had been largely blinded in an accident a few years before Joyce was born and now taught blind children how to skate using her other senses as well as what little sight Dawn still had in the process. Joyce sighed as she thought of how all her mother could see was light and shadows.

"You haven't answered my question." Buffy leaned into her field of vision. "What's on your mind?"

Joyce shrugged. "That camp was full of incredibly talented skaters. I guess I'm kind of intimidated."

Buffy nodded with a smile. She, Dawn and Teddy had agreed it would be good for Joyce to go to a skating camp. See what she could pick up from other skaters. "I understand. But that's what camp is for, remember? You spent two weeks with the best and most promising skaters in the whole western United States. Very few girls your age get to do that."

"You got to do that, Aunt Buffy," Joyce reminded her aunt.

"That was only because your Grandma Joyce wanted the best for me," Buffy reminded her niece. "Or did you forget I trained for the Regionals before I became a Slayer."

Joyce nodded as she thought back on her introduction to the supernatural. It had been when she herself had been called as a Slayer and Aunt Willow had come and done a spell at her aunts request to confirm that she was indeed a Slayer. It was then that Buffy took to training, not just in skating of course but also in reigning in her Slayer abilities so that she would not hurt anyone else.

"Anyways skating is in your blood. Your mom, your Grandma Tina, your Aunt Gen and I all did it when we were younger. You can do it too.

"Thanks, Aunt Buffy," Joyce said with a smile as she leaned in and gave her aunt a hug.

"You're welcome," Buffy said as she returned the embrace. "Show me a triple flip and a double Axel, and then grab some water."

Pushing off, Joyce skated away from Buffy, looping around the rink as her t-shirt rippled in the cool air. Twisting backward, she skated a series of crossovers effortlessly, the familiar cadence of her blades carving into the ice sending a rush of adrenaline through her. Gliding on one leg, she jammed her other toe pick into the ice and jumped into the air, she came down hard as her blades tangled and she landed in a heap on the ice.

She didn't have to look at Buffy to know her aunt was disappointed. Joyce got up and skated toward the edge of the rink, where her father, Teddy, waited on the other side of the boards.

"It's going to be okay." Teddy passed her a water bottle and offered a sympathetic smile. "Just be glad your Grandma Tina is not the one training you. She would have told you to do it again till it was perfect."

"I know," Joyce said as she twisted the cap off the bottle and took a long pull, watching as Buffy skated toward Dawn and her blind student. "Aunt Gen and mom told me some of the horror stories of when grandma trained them."

Teddy followed his daughter's gaze and smiled. "Don't worry about Buffy," he said. "She knows you are capable of landing these jumps and she just wants you to do your best."

"I'm really trying, dad. I don't know what's wrong." Joyce told her father.

"I remember when your Grandma Tina sent your Aunt Gen to camp. Gen came back exhausted. That's probably what you are is exhausted. It can take a lot out of you."

It was at that moment that Buffy and Dawn skated over to them. "That's it for the day," Buffy said. "Why don't we all head home."

After Teddy and Dawn had gotten married Teddy had moved into their house so that Dawn would not have to learn the layout of a new home. And when Joyce was born they built Buffy a little cottage on the property so that Buffy would always be on hand if Teddy, Joyce or Danielle – Joyce's younger sister – were not around and Dawn needed someone for any reason.

"I'm really trying, Aunt Buffy," Joyce said.

"She knows, sweetie," Dawn said. "And from what Buffy told me, you had a good first day back. So, what was your favorite part about camp?"

Joyce loosened her tights and tugged at the laces on her skates. "I had a chance to meet Michele Kwan during a break-out session. That was pretty sweet."

"Did you tell her that she had met me once?" Dawn asked as she remembered her Regionals and meeting Michelle Kwan afterwards.

"I did," Joyce replied excitedly. "She remembered you. She even inscribed a couple pictures, though I don't think I want to say what she wrote though."

"What did she write?" Teddy asked.

Joyce hesitantly pulled the pictures out of her bag and handed them to her father.

Teddy looked at the pictures and laughed. "To the second generation of Summers family skaters, may you outshine your mother."

Dawn smiled and laughed.

Joyce cleaned her skate blades with a cloth she kept in her duffle bag. Tucking them inside, she pulled on her tennis shoes and checked her smartphone for messages. A text from Hannah illuminated the screen.

 _I've got big news. Can you, mom and Aunt Dawn meet me and dad at Ray's for pizza later?_

"What is it, Joyce?" Buffy asked noticing the look on her niece's face.

"Hannah wants us to meet her at Ray's for pizza."

"First tell her I am disappointed that she missed her session," Buffy said. Hannah was not only Joyce's best friend but also her daughter. She and Hannah's father, Thomas, had gotten divorced when he had found out about the supernatural. Even though Buffy repeatedly had told him she was retired from that life, he had been afraid that a demon or a vampire might still come after her. So much so that he had petitioned the courts and had won custody of their only daughter, Hannah. "Then ask her why."

Joyce did what her aunt asked and texted Hannah back. Soon a new message appeared:

 _Dad has some news._

"She just says that Uncle Thomas has some news," Joyce said.

"Alright tell her we'll be heading that way as soon as we stop at home and get your sister," Buffy said with a glance at Teddy and Dawn who nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Traffic crawled as they made their way home. At the entrance to their neighborhood, in the years since Buffy had purchased the house other houses had been built alongside till a small neighborhood of about twenty houses sat alongside theirs, Teddy slowed down as a moving truck passed through the wrought iron gates. A man in khaki pants and a red polo shirt stood at the end of the first driveway, beckoning for the driver to come closer.

"Are those the new neighbors?" Joyce wondered.

Teddy slowed the car and waited for the truck to pull out of the street. "I think so," he said. "Maybe Buffy, Dawn and I'll stop by while you and Danielle are getting ready and say hello."

"Okay. We'll try to hurry." Joyce couldn't remember the last time a new family moved into the neighborhood. She noticed her younger sister's scooter lying on the lawn in front of their own home as they pulled up the drive.

Teddy opened the garage door, an addition he himself had added to the house after he and Dawn had gotten married. Joyce hopped out of the car as soon as it stopped and raced into the house.

Danielle glanced up from the sofa in the living room. She was watching Animal Planet on television and eating a slice of watermelon.

"Did you see the Clarks' new pet?" Joyce asked, hanging her duffle bag on the hook in the mud room.

"It's a parakeet. Not interested," Danielle said, eyes glued to the screen.

"Sweet." Joyce kicked off her shoes, not even trying to conceal her disappointment. "Mom and Dad told you to get ready, we're going out to meet Uncle Thomas and Hannah at Ray's. They and Aunt Buffy will be back in a few minutes. They went to meet the new neighbors."

"Cool. I hope they have a puppy."

Joyce, followed by Danielle, took the stairs two at a time. Pushing open the door to their bedroom, she popped her phone into the docking station on her nightstand.

Danielle was the first to take a quick shower followed by Joyce. When Joyce returned downstairs she found her parents, aunt and Danielle waiting for her.

"Guess what, Joyce?" Danielle beamed. "The new neighbors are getting a puppy. Dad gave them our number, too."

"Seriously?" Joyce paused on the bottom step, glancing at her parents for clarification.

"The Gray family, moving here from Colorado. Twins—a boy and a girl—who will be sophomores at Preston Heights. Their dog passed a few months ago and he promised them a puppy when they moved in."

"Are the twins here?" Joyce thought about Sydney Gray, a girl at skate camp who dazzled them all with her explosive jumps and amazing talent. She was from Colorado, wasn't she?

"Not yet," Teddy said. "They are driving up from Colorado with their mom. I gave them our number, thought Zak could stop by and introduce himself before school starts."

"What about me?" Danielle asked. "I want to meet the new puppy."

"Relax," Dawn said. "I'm sure they'll call if they need your pet sitting services."

"Come on, Mom." Joyce tilted her head toward the garage. "Hannah and Uncle Thomas are probably waiting."

"Did Hannah text you?" Buffy pulled her own phone from her back pocket and glanced at the screen wondering why her own daughter had not texted her.

"No." Joyce sighed. "That's why I want to get over there."

On their way out of the neighborhood, Joyce watched two of the movers carrying boxes into the new neighbor's house.

"I hope you two can stop by when the kids get here," Teddy said.

"Danielle can." Joyce gnawed on her thumbnail.

"What are you worried about?" Buffy wondered from between her nieces in the back seat. "Besides Hannah."

"Sydney Gray was one of the best skaters we saw at camp. She was from Colorado," Joyce explained. "What if that's her family? I don't want her living in my neighborhood or—"

Buffy patted Joyce's shoulder. "I doubt that's the same family."

"Gray is a pretty common name," Dawn added.

"How do you both know? Did you ask if his daughter skated?" Joyce asked her parents and aunt.

"No, we didn't," Buffy said. "And I see your point, sweetie. We don't know for sure. It could be her family. But try to see it from her perspective. Would you want to move to another state in the middle of high school?"

Joyce sighed. "No, I guess not. But in this family …" She left the sentence unfinished. They all knew that Buffy had done just that to Dawn after the battle of Sunnydale.

"Whether that's Sydney Gray and her brother or not, we need to be polite and welcome them to our neighborhood," Teddy said. "Even if you don't see each other often, you need to use your good manners."

"Okay, okay."

The neon sign for Ray's pizza and burgers came into view. Teddy turned into the parking lot. Hannah stood under the blue-and-white-striped awning outside the front door.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Joyce clutched her phone and hopped out of the car followed by Buffy.

Hannah jogged toward her cousin and mother. "Mom, Joyce, you'll never guess what happened."

Joyce swallowed hard and took a few tentative steps toward her cousin. "Why didn't you answer my texts?"

"Dad said I had to tell you both, Aunt Dawn and Uncle Teddy in person. Brenda MacPherson called today. She wants to coach me. We're moving to California. Can you believe it?"

"What?" Buffy shouted. She marched inside the restaurant followed by Joyce, Hannah, Dawn, Dannielle and Teddy. She marched straight over to the table her ex-husband was sitting at. "Thomas?"

"Sit down, Buffy," Thomas said. "Hello Dawn, Teddy."

"What is this about pulling Hannah from the rink and moving her clear across country to train with someone else?" Buffy asked as they all sat down.

"Buffy, I didn't think it was even a remote possibility," Thomas said. "Then Brenda saw Hannah skate at camp last week and spoke to me after one of the break-out sessions. One thing led to another and here we are."

"And you decided not to mention this to me because?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy," Thomas said with a sigh. "We all know you are a target. I want to get Hannah away from here. I want to keep our daughter safe."

"You mean, you want to keep her away from me," Buffy said. "You're afraid she will want to help her mother fight vampires and demons, you mean. How many times have I told you I am retired. I haven't patrolled since the Battle of Sunnydale. So, what do you intend to do about school?"

"I'm going to homeschool her," Thomas said. "I feel that's the best option, given the demands of training for the Olympics full time."

"Thomas, you can't be serious," Dawn said.

An awkward silence blanketed the table.

Thomas pressed his lips into a thin line and twisted his water glass in a circle. "I most certainly am, Dawn. You know the Olympics have always been mine and Buffy's goal for Hannah."

"I applaud your efforts to seize the day and do what's best for Hannah, but this is going to take some getting used to." Teddy patted Buffy's arm. "For all of us."

"And when will Hannah have time to see us, to see Aunt Buffy?" Joyce glanced from Hannah to her parents to Buffy and finally back to Hannah. She could never imagine leaving her family behind, not even for skating.

"Holidays, occasional weekends … we'll figure it out," Thomas said as he glanced at Buffy.

"This brings us back to why didn't you tell me, she even approached you," Buffy said. "You may have full custody but I am her mother, I do have some rights."

"Buffy, this decision was not made lightly," Thomas said. "I would love for you to continue to train Hannah. But this opportunity is too good to pass up. Think back on what you did for Dawn. Is it not the same now?"

Buffy sighed as she glanced at her sister. She had moved clear across the country not only to start a new life away from the Slayer but to give Dawn a life away from it as well. Then when Tina offered to train Dawn, she consented mostly because she could not do it herself. "Yes. But …"

"It's not forever, Buffy," Thomas said. "I believe Hannah learning from someone else would add to her repertoire. Then maybe next year, Hannah can move back if she wants to. I want Hannah to have the choice, an informed choice. A choice she doesn't have now."

Buffy had enough as she stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

"Mom!" called Hannah as she rushed after Buffy.

Buffy spun and looked at her daughter, tears in her eyes. "Honey, is this really what you want?"

"I love you, Mom," Hannah said as she wrapped her arms around Buffy. "That will never change. But Dad is right on one thing. This is why you and Aunt Dawn sent me and Joyce to camp. To learn from others. What better way to learn then to have someone else coach me for a while. Then when I return home, we can use what I learned and improve on it. And I do intend to return,

Mom. Dad is giving me the choice. One year, if at the end of that year I want to come home, he said he would give you full custody."

Buffy blinked. She would never have expected that. "He actually said that?"

"I did."

Buffy and Hannah turned to face Thomas, Teddy, Dawn, Joyce and Danielle.

"Buffy, despite the fact I would like to get Hannah away, and you can't deny that while you are retired, that demons don't still seek you out. I want what's best for Hannah. And that could very well be her being here with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The porch swing creaked as Joyce pushed off with her foot, swaying back and forth. Hannah had called and texted a bazillion times, but Joyce ignored every attempt. She'd tossed and turned all night, trying to make sense of her uncle's ridiculous decision to move himself and Hannah clear across the country.

The back door opened and Danielle stuck her head out. "Wanna go for a run?"

"No, thanks," Joyce said.

"How about a smoothie?"

A smoothie? Tempting. "What kind?"

Danielle stepped out on the porch and raised herself up to sit on the railing, facing her sister. "What kind would you like?"

Joyce shrugged. "Whatever you want is fine with me. No kale, though. Yuck."

"How long you planning to sit out here and feel sorry for yourself?"

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself."

"Really?" Danielle gestured to the pile of Kleenex next to her. "I guess your allergies must be acting up again."

"Very funny," Joyce said. "I'm ticked at Uncle Thomas for taking Hannah and moving clear across the country away from Aunt Buffy."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Danielle said. "Maybe Uncle Thomas will change his mind."

"You know Uncle Thomas as well as I. He has always been afraid that Hannah will be called like I was. So, I doubt he will change his mind."

"Joyce? Danielle?" Dawn came out on the porch. "Want to go meet the new neighbors?"

"Not really," Joyce said. "We were going to make some smoothies and go for a run."

"You could run by their house," Dawn slid onto the swing next to Joyce. "Dad saw the kids outside earlier and they've already got a new puppy."

"Wow. That was fast," Joyce said.

"We could jog by and say hello if they're out. Want to?" Danielle asked.

Joyce shrugged. "I guess." It was better than sitting around, thinking about Thomas and Hannah moving away.

"Come on." Dannielle said as she tugged her older sister to her feet. "Meet you back here in ten."

Joyce went inside and changed her clothes, her chest tightening just thinking about coming face to face with Sydney Gray. What were the chances? Drawing a ragged breath, Joyce grabbed her shoes and padded downstairs. Danielle was already outside, one hand on the porch railing as she stretched. Joyce pulled the door open and sat down on the top step, slipping her feet into her shoes.

"How far do you want to run?" Danielle asked, shaking out her legs.

"I'm supposed to do forty-five minutes of cardio and then I do thirty minutes of yoga on the Wii fit." Joyce tied her laces in a double knot.

"I'll pass on the yoga, but I think I can do forty-five. Are you about ready, Joyce?"

"Let's go." Joyce led the way down the street.

"Slow down, Joyce, not everyone is a Slayer," Danielle called as Joyce began to pull away from her.

"Sorry," Joyce said as she slowed down so her sister could catch up. She noticed a a raven-haired, blue-eyed boy stood in the new neighbor's yard, tossing a ball to a yellow lab puppy. Her heart thrummed in her chest and it wasn't from their workout. He was tall, with a light tan and broad shoulders. He wore a Seattle Sounders jersey, neon green shorts and black Adidas soccer shoes.

He looked up and waved. "Hey."

Joyce stopped running. She was speechless. She licked her lips but no sound came out.

Danielle glanced at Joyce but kept jogging toward the boy. "Hey. I'm Danielle, this is my sister, Joyce. We heard you were new to the neighborhood."

"Dylan Gray," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"Is that your puppy?" Dylan asked.

"That's Lila Jane. We just got her. Want to play?" Dylan handed Danielle the ball.

Joyce looked at Dylan and her heart leaped into her throat. The air between them practically crackled with electricity. He was about the hottest thing to move into the neighborhood in quite a while.

"Sure." Danielle tossed the ball for the golden ball of fuzz and Lila chased it down, tail flitting back and forth as she retrieved it and dropped it at Danielle's feet.

"So, you guys go to Preston Heights?"

"We do." Joyce said.

Danielle threw the ball for Lila Jane.

"How's the soccer team?" Dylan asked.

"Pretty good." Danielle said. "I'm more of a hockey girl, but I think the soccer team went to state last year. There's lots of club soccer around here, too."

"A hockey player, huh? I should introduce you to my sister. She's a figure skater."

Joyce froze. "What's her name?"

"Sydney Gray. Ever heard of her?"

Joyce's heart pounded in her chest. I knew it. "I think I saw her at camp. I'm a skater, too."

Dylan's eyes lit up. "Really? She just got back from camp, right before we moved. Boy, she is not happy about leaving her club."

"I bet." Joyce rubbed the soft downy fur on Lila Jane's belly, wracking her brain for something kind to say about Sydney. But all she could think about was the murmurs of appreciation from the people in the stands when Sydney landed yet another incredible jump in front of all the skaters and coaches.

"You're pretty good with that puppy. Maybe you should come by more often," Dylan said to Danielle.

Joyce's stomach vaulted into a series of backflips. She swallowed hard. "Don't you think you should ask your parents?"

Dylan glanced back at the house. "I would, but they took my twin sister over to check out the ice rink. Summers and Summers Skating Rink?"

"Yeah, we know it," Joyce said.

"Our mom and aunt own it and that's where Joyce skates," Danielle added.

"Well, you'll definitely have to come back by and meet her then. She'll be excited to have another skater in the neighborhood."

Joyce pasted on a smile. "Yeah, sure. Sounds great. Danielle and I will come by tomorrow and say hello."

"Looking forward to it." Dylan smiled. "Nice to meet you. Thanks for saying hi."

Joyce managed a wave then followed Danielle back down the driveway and through the neighborhood. First Uncle Thomas decided to move away with Hannah and now she'd probably have to watch Sydney Gray demonstrate her perfect short program every single day from now until Thanksgiving. Her stomach clenched. Only the top four skaters advanced from regionals. How could she move on to sectionals if she had to out-skate Sydney Gray? What an epic disaster.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

"I can't believe you're going to let her try out. That's not fair." Joyce fisted her hands on her hips and glared at her aunt and mother.

"Joyce, calm down," Dawn said.

"Sydney's a talented skater," Buffy added. "But nothing's been decided yet."

"What about the other skaters you turned away?" Joyce grasped for anything that might convince them to change their minds. "None of them get a special tryout."

Buffy sighed. "With Hannah leaving and with Thomas taking the money he was giving me for coaching her, though he didn't have to pay me to coach her, it still hurt. So much so that we need a new skater to fill in the short fall. Nothing has been decided, okay."

"Honey," Dawn said. "Want to tell us what's really bothering you?"

Joyce huffed out a breath. "I'll never make it past regionals if she skates here."

"Doing well at regionals is based on your talents and abilities," Dawn said. "Not those of the other skaters."

"But I watched her at camp, Mom. She's so awesome. I'll never—"

"That's enough, Joyce Buffy Harwood-Summers," Dawn said and Joyce instantly knew that was the end of the conversation. "Healthy competition only makes you better. Buffy, I think it's time for her session, don't you?"

"I think you're right, Dawn," Buffy agreed.

Joyce nodded as she set out to skate a couple laps around the rink. As she passed Taylor Quick who leaned against the boards, she heard Taylor call out to her, "Hey, Joyce. What's up?"

"Hi, Taylor. Ready for school on Tuesday?" Joyce skated in wide figure eights, waiting for her friend to join her.

"I guess. I can't believe summer's almost over." Taylor skated to catch up with Joyce.

"Did you hear about Hannah?"

Taylor nodded. "She posted on Facebook. Totally bummed. Especially since she's moving away from …" She motioned toward Buffy.

Joyce nodded in agreement as she stroked her blades against the ice, picking up speed. "Have you talked to her?"

"I sent her a text but she didn't answer. It's like she's already gone. I'm sorry, Joyce. This stinks."

"I know," Joyce agreed. "It's the worst news ever."

Taylor shook her head as they rounded the corner of the rink and skated back toward Buffy.

"Wait. There's more," Joyce said. "Sydney Gray is going to try out here."

Taylor snowplowed to a stop. She narrowed her eyes and stared at Joyce. "You're kidding."

"True story. Ask Aunt Buffy and Mom."

Taylor glanced at Buffy and Dawn and skated toward Buffy. "It is true?" she asked.

"About Sydney Gray," Buffy said knowing her niece would tell her friends, "yes. With Hannah leaving I have a spot open. And with my ex-taking the money he was giving me to train Hannah I need a new skater."

Taylor nodded as she sighed. "I'm sorry about Hannah, Ms. Summers."

"Thank you, Taylor," Buffy said as Taylor rejoined Joyce and the two of them took another lap, skating in tandem.

"Joyce," Buffy called from across the ice. "Let's start with combo spins today. I want to see a camel-layback-sit, with or without a spread eagle. Your choice."

"Got it." There wasn't a spread eagle in either her short program or her long, but she knew better than to argue.

Joyce mentally played the music for her short program in her head. She loved the thrill and excitement of a great jump, but the artistic elements of spinning well were just as fun to practice. Skating in a wide arc, she rotated her hips out, feeling the stretch in her leg muscles. Spreading her arms, she tipped her chin and glided sideways across the ice in a flawless spread eagle. The air was cool on her face and a section of her ponytail blew across her face, but she didn't care. This is what she loved about skating.

"Great hip rotation, Joyce," Buffy called from across the ice.

Joyce smiled. While she still had plenty of speed, she lifted her left leg quickly and leaned forward until her torso was parallel with the ice, spinning in four quick revolutions. She transitioned into a layback, spinning even faster, with her head dropped back and arms hugging her torso, leg flying closer to the ice to keep her momentum going. Fixing her eyes on the rafters of the rink, she gritted her teeth against the dizziness and spun faster. After six revolutions, the burning in her quadriceps reminded her it was time to change legs, the hardest part of the combination spin. Dropping her left leg to the ice, she dug in with her edge, propped her hands on her thigh and spun eight more times. Coming out of her sit spin, she skated a few strokes and finished with a flourish of both arms.

"Well done." Buffy applauded from where she stood.

Taylor skated over and offered high fives. "The best combo spin ever," Taylor said, her blue eyes sparkling as her palm connected with Joyce's.

Warmth flooded through her. "Thanks, you're the best."

Her enthusiasm was short-lived. The doors to the rink opened, letting a stream of sunshine spill in. Sydney Gray stepped in followed by her mother. They walked up to the boards, Sydney's expression very stoic as she glanced around at the other skaters. It was quiet as they all stared. Joyce's pulse sped up. This was not happening.

"Ladies, say hello to Sydney Gray and her mother, Mrs. Gray." Buffy instructed the girls while beckoning for Sydney and her mother to join them.

"Consider this your official welcome to Summers and Summers Skating Rink."

Mrs. Gray smiled brightly but Sydney just stood at the boards, head held high.

"Sydney, once you're warmed up, we'll start with a game of Simon Says," Buffy said. "For lack of a better phrase, it's sort of an icebreaker."

"That was not one of your best, Buffy," Dawn said in reference to the terrible pun.

Joyce tried not to stare as Sydney laced up her skates. She practiced her spread eagle at the far end of the rink, wondering what kind of elements her aunt or her mother would ask her to demonstrate for a tryout. Sydney stepped onto the ice and began skating. She still hadn't said a word to anyone. After several laps, she stopped in front of Buffy and Dawn, her blades kicking up a small pile of ice flakes. "I'm ready."

"Okay, then," Dawn said. "Taylor, why don't you start us off?"

Taylor smiled at Sydney and brushed a hand through her short, pixie style haircut. "Simon says, show me a toe loop."

Everyone landed their toe loops effortlessly.

"Joyce," Buffy said. "Show us what you've got."

Joyce swallowed hard. The whole point of Simon Says skater-style was to demonstrate a move that nobody else could emulate. Her chest tightened. What could she possibly do that Sydney hadn't already mastered?

"Um, Simon Says, show me a quadruple Lutz." Joyce pushed off, skating backward several strokes before using her toe pick to launch from the outside edge of her right foot, willed her body to spin four times in the air in opposite direction. She landed on her left foot with only a slight wobble.

"Sydney? Why don't you be Simon?" Dawn said.

Joyce groaned inwardly.

Sydney skated in a wide arc, hands on her hips. "Simon says show me a triple Salchow."

Joyce's heart lurched. She could do it, but it wouldn't be pretty. Buffy said she needed to work it into one of her programs, but it had always been one of the toughest jumps for her to master.

Of course, Sydney showed them all exactly how it was done. She was all grace and elegance as she skated across the ice, vaulted into the air from her inside edge, spun effortlessly through the air four times before landing like a raindrop on a leaf—on her opposite leg, of course.

Joyce's pulse sped up. She picked up speed as she skated across the ice. Her effort was doomed from the beginning. Whether it was from intimidation or fatigue, Joyce lacked the power she needed and couldn't spin more than twice. Flustered, she landed on the same leg she took off from—a huge deduction if this were an official competition. Cheeks flaming, she skated back toward the others lined up along the boards. Taylor offered a sympathetic smile but Joyce fought back tears.

"Looks like Sydney is the winner of that round. Congratulations, Sydney."

"Thanks." Sydney flashed Joyce a rare smile and Joyce couldn't ignore the triumphant look in her eyes.

"That's all for today, ladies. See you Monday," Buffy said.

"Come on, Joyce. Let's go do some retail therapy," Taylor said, patting her on the shoulder.

"I can't. Danielle and I have pets to take care of." She didn't usually pass up shopping, especially on a Saturday night. But Joyce wanted to get away from the rink as soon as possible. After being one-upped like that, she wasn't in the mood for a trip to the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"C'mon, Joy. I want to go see that puppy again." Danielle twisted a lock of her hair around her finger while she waited for Joyce to finish her cereal and her banana.

"I don't know, Danni. Are you sure this can't wait until later?"

"No. We'll be at the pool later," Danielle said. "Besides, don't you want to see that cute guy again?"

Joyce spooned the last of her cereal into her mouth. "Who said he was cute?"

"Joyce," Danielle said with a shake of her head. "Even I could see how cute he was."

Joyce let out a sigh as she snatched her phone off the counter and shoved it in the back pocket of her shorts. "Let's do this thing."

"Mom said we should take them these cookies." Dannielle slid a white cardboard box wrapped in a black-and-white polkadot ribbon off the counter. "Besides, I thought you liked puppies?"

"I do. I just don't want to run into Sydney Gray." Joyce pulled open the front door and bounded down the front steps.

Danielle sighed. She had heard about what had happened at the rink. "Don't let her get to you, Joy."

"I'm trying." Joyce let out a breath of air. "Sorry, I'm just super stressed, is all."

"Give her a chance," Danielle said. "Maybe she will try and be a good friend."

"Remember the stories of how Aunt Gen was when mom and Aunt Buffy first moved to town?"

"Yes," Danielle said with a nod.

"That was the way Sydney Gray was at camp."

"And you do remember that mom and aunt Gen became the best of friends, right?" Danielle asked.

"Yes I remember, but I doubt that Sydney Gray and I ..." Joyce huffed out a breath. Sydney didn't look scared. She looked perfectly calm. Confident. Especially when she landed that Triple Salchow without even a hint of a wobble.

They walked along in silence.

"Let's stop by the Connors and make sure their bearded dragon has enough crickets," Danielle said, pointing to the Connors house three doors down.

"Ew." Joyce cringed. "So disgusting. Y ou go ahead. I'll wait out here."

"Not fair." Danielle stopped at the bottom of the Connors driveway. "Half of everything, remember? Our jobs are supposed to be equal."

"I'll feed the Magnani's cats and change the litter box if you get the crickets. How's that?"

"Deal. Hold these. I'll be right back." Danielle handed Joyce the box of cookies then jogged up the driveway. She fished a spare key out of the frog dish by the front steps and let herself inside the Connors' house.

Joyce shifted the cookies to one hand and pulled out her phone and checked her messages. Hannah had stopped texting her. She brushed aside the twinge of disappointment that lodged in her chest. The truth was, she'd thought about calling Hannah at least five times last night.

"They're good." Danielle popped back through the front door, turning to check the lock behind her.

"Cool." Joyce tucked her phone back in her pocket and they crossed the street to the Magnani's house. She scooped up the bundled newspaper from the driveway and pulled Saturday's mail from the box.

"Have fun," Danielle said, giving Joyce a little wave with her fingers.

"Thanks. I'm having a blast already." Joyce knew she'd probably regret her end of the deal. The Magnani's cats were notorious for leaving a mess in their owners' absence. Punching the access code into the keypad by the garage, Joyce waited while the door hummed and clicked, holding her breath in anticipation of what might be waiting for her. The door rolled up to reveal the empty garage. Phew. No dead trophy rodents. Since the cats could go in and out the pet door through the back door in the garage, there was usually a dead mouse or the occasional bird proudly displayed in the middle of the garage floor or on the steps leading into the house. Joyce put the newspaper and mail in the bin by the steps and made short work of changing the litter box, wrinkling her nose at the foul odor. This was not her idea of a good time. But she had agreed to be Danielle's partner in their pet-sitting business. So she did the task. She dumped out their water bowls in the utility sink next to the hot water heater and added plenty of fresh water. The cats had yet to make an appearance. Scooping a healthy serving of food into each of their bowls, Joyce hurried out of the garage and punched the code in again to let the door roll back down.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Danielle asked.

"I guess not. It's definitely easier when they don't leave any dead animals lying around."

"Did you know that's a sign of …"

While Danielle launched into a long explanation about cats and their motivations, Joyce watched a Volvo station wagon pull out of the Gray's driveway three doors down. Were they leaving? Maybe she and Danielle would have to stop by another time. But then the front door opened and Mrs. Gray stepped out on the porch, Lila Jane tucked under one arm.

"Oh, hello," she called to them.

"Hello, Mrs. Gray," Danielle said as she reached up and pet the puppy. "Hello, Lila Jane."

Mrs. Gray smiled and her arm full of bangle bracelets jangled as she set Lila Jane in Danielle's open arms. "Here. You look as if you need your puppy fix this morning."

Joyce hung back, clutching the box of cookies to her chest. She cut a quick glance to the open door behind her. Was Sydney home? What about Dylan? She touched her hand to her hair, wishing she'd taken the time to blow it out before she rushed out of the house.

"Nice to see you again, Joyce. We didn't get to talk much at the rink yesterday. How long have you been skating?"

Joyce swallowed hard. "Since mom and Aunt Buffy thought I was old enough."

"How about you, Danielle?"

Danielle looked up from where she sat cross-legged on the lawn with the puppy. "Aunt Buffy has trained me, but mostly I'm hockey."

Joyce inched further up the driveway and held out the cookies. "These are for you from our family. Welcome to Millbrook." She hated how robotic her voice sounded.

"Oh, thank you. You didn't have to do that. Would you girls like to come in? Lila Jane can come with you." Mrs. Gray took the box of cookies and motioned for the girls to come with her, the hem of her chevron-striped maxi dress swooshing around her bare ankles.

Joyce and Danielle looked at each other. A few minutes couldn't hurt.

Danielle didn't look as though she was willing to leave that puppy anytime soon. "I guess for a few minutes. We have to be home for brunch in a little bit."

"How nice. My husband took Dylan to Starbucks to get some breakfast. They're so excited to have Starbucks so close here. You just missed Sydney. She's on a trail run."

So they weren't home. Joyce followed Mrs. Gray into their house. "On a Sunday? We usually take Sundays off."

Mrs. Gray paused to pull some of Lila Jane's toys out of a shoe box next to her crate in the kitchen. "Well, Sydney is very driven. She doesn't usually take a day off. Dylan wants to stay in shape in case he gets to play soccer."

Joyce knew that Buffy would not be thrilled if she found out about one of her skaters doing extra workouts. It had been one thing Buffy had always been adamant about, having a life outside of skating. Being able to date and be a normal girl. She knew that her aunt had made sure that when Grandma Tina had trained her mom, that her mom had time to be a normal girl.

Joyce looked around for a place to sit. Moving boxes were stacked two and three high around the kitchen and family room, some opened and some not. One full of trophies and medals sat nearby and Joyce tried to ignore it. Those were probably all of Sydney's figure skating awards. Several tunics and blouses were draped over the back of the kitchen chairs, most with the tags still on.

"I like these shirts." Joyce touched the sleeve of a royal blue shirt that reminded her of her mom's skating outfit.

"Oh, thanks." Mrs. Gray re-folded the newspaper, clearing a space at the kitchen table. "I do some design work on the side. Those are from a place I used to own in Denver. I'm hoping to open a clothing boutique at some point."

Joyce glanced at a stack of picture frames sitting on the table. The top picture was of the Gray family standing at the edge of the rink, Sydney smiling as she held up a medal draped around her neck and a bouquet of roses tucked in the crook of her very lean arm.

"Did you move here for Mr. Gray's job?" Danielle asked.

"Yes. He starts at University of Connecticut on Monday." Mrs. Gray continued to move around the room, unwrapping the paper from the items she pulled out of a cardboard box.

"Have you found a veterinarian for Lila Jane yet?" Joyce shifted from one foot to the other; half-wishing Dylan would come back from Starbucks yet also hoping that he didn't.

"No, we haven't. Sydney found an ad for puppies on Craigslist as soon as we drove into town. I wasn't planning on getting her so soon, but this is a big move and whatever makes things easier for Syd—"

"Lots of families around here use Millbrook Animal Hospital. It's close by," Danielle explained, picking up Lila Jane and rubbing her cheek against the puppy's side. Lila Jane squirmed in her arms, her pink tongue lavishly spreading kisses of gratitude in return.

"Do you work there?" Mrs. Gray asked.

Joyce smiled. The perfect segue to launch into their pet-sitting spiel.

"No, I'd like to. But I can't play hockey and have a regular job. That's why we have our pet-sitting service. Right, Joy?"

"That's right. For a small fee, we provide regular walks, cuddles, food, and water as needed. For puppies, we can come by as often as you need. Obviously, that would be in the morning and afternoon, with school starting and everything."

"Wow, that's quite a sales pitch you have there." Mrs. Gray linked her arms across her chest. "Any references I should contact?"

"You can ask anyone on this street. We've probably worked for all of them," Joyce said.

"Except for Mrs. Baxter at the end. She's never had pets and doesn't let anyone touch her plants and flowers," Danielle explained.

Mrs. Gray laughed. "Sounds fastidious. Let me talk to my husband and get back to you."

The front door opened and Joyce turned to see Dylan and the same man who talked to the movers come inside, a cardboard carton full of Starbucks cups in their hands. Her pulse sped up as her eyes met Dylan.

"Hi," he said, stopping when he recognized her.

"Hi," Joyce whispered, feeling her cheeks warm under his piercing blue gaze.

"Honey, this is Joyce and Danielle Harwood-Summers. Their mother and aunt own the rink Sydney checked out yesterday," Mrs. Gray said.

"Hi, ladies." Mr. Gray offered a hand to Joyce. "Nice to meet you."

Joyce shook his huge hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Gray."

"Is Sydney back yet?" He looked around. "She'll be sorry she missed you."

Joyce bit her lip and shrugged. She could still feel Dylan watching her.

"She usually runs for a couple of hours, Dad." Dylan brushed past Joyce and set the coffee carrier on the kitchen table.

Joyce cleared her throat. "Did you talk to the soccer coach yet?"

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked at the same time. "You can have Sydney's. She never drinks it—"

"Dyl." Mrs. Gray shot him a warning look. "You can't give away your sister's coffee."

"It will be cold by the time she gets back," Dylan insisted. "She won't drink it, anyway."

Mrs. Gray pasted on a smile for Joyce. "Don't mind him. Can I get you girls something to drink?"

This was awkward. "Um, no. We really need to get going. C'mon, Danni."

"Not yet, Joy. I need to give this girl some love. Yes I do," Danielle crooned as Lila Jane toppled over, chasing a ball.

"Thanks for asking about soccer," Dylan said, twisting his cup in the cardboard sleeve. "I have a meeting with the coach before school on Tuesday."

"I hope it works out. I heard one of our best players transferred," Joyce explained, forcing herself to maintain eye contact and hoping he couldn't hear how loud her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Yeah, I heard that, too." Dylan drank some more coffee, rocking back on his heels.

"Danni, we really need to get going," Joyce prompted.

"Okay, okay." Danielle got to her feet. "Hey, we're all heading to the pool later. You all should come check it out."

"That sounds fun," Dylan said. "Are you going, Joyce?"

Joyce could only nod.

"Is it the one in the neighborhood?" Mrs. Gray asked. "I think I drove by it yesterday."

"Yep, just a couple blocks from here. It's so fun. You'll love it," Danielle said.

Joyce did not want to spend her afternoon at the pool with Sydney. All week at school and at the rink was going to be bad enough.

"Maybe we'll see you there," Mr. Gray said, walking with them to the front door. "Thanks for stopping by."

"Bye," Joyce managed a quick wave in Dylan's general direction.

Once the door swung closed behind them and they were out on the sidewalk, Joyce nudged her sister with her elbow. "Thanks a lot. Why did you invite them to the pool?"

Danielle stared at her with wide eyes. "And we both know he's cute. Why wouldn't you want him at the pool?"

"Because that means he'll bring his twin sister, too. Duh."

"Maybe she won't come."

"Whatever. I bet she will. She'll probably look perfect in her teeny tiny swimsuit, too."

"Boy, what has gotten into you?"


End file.
